Merall (Orentorus alternate version)
Some of the content on this page and the MOC were made by Vorred and are from his page Merall. Merall is a female Toa of Stone In the second Matoran Universe orbiting Orentorus. History Early Life Similarly to all the Toa made by the rogue great being, Merall began her life on Orentorus as a Po-Matoran, where she aided in the construction of the second Matoran Universe. Surprisingly for a Po-Matoran, however, she was created as a female. This odd occurrence was a result of the rogue Great Beings desiring to experiment with the genders of the Matoran species, mismatching a number of Matoran from their elements and, as such, Merall was one of the few female Po-Matoran to have been created. During this period of her life, Merall developed a fighter's spirit and frequently sought out conflict with wandering Rahi, which threatened the Matoran workers. She would later be placed within the Matoran Universe in the Southern Island Chains, along with a small population of other female Po-Matoran. Southern Island Chains After several years of living in the volcanic, inhospitable climate of the Southern Matoran Universe, Merall became hardened by her barbarous lifestyle. She began to train her body intensely, having acquired a high level of combat ability in addition to her own natural strength. Upon reaching peak physical condition by Matoran standards, she embarked on a quest to destroy a Nui Rama hive that had developed near to her local settlement. Before she arrived she witnessed the advancing armies of the Rahkshi Legion. She quickly returned to her village. When she was returned to her village she found it was already under attack from three Rahkshi of Invulnerability. She along with a few other Matoran managed to escape. Metru Nui Merall travelled to Metru Nui, spreading the word that a dangerous new force were slowing marching forth from the Southern Island chains, before travelling with the rest of her group to an island of cost of Metru Nui. There she met the final remaining Toa on the island, A Toa of Air who was to weak to fight anymore. The Toa had come across a single Toa Stone earlier in his life and gave it to Merall. She was told to place it in his Suva and defend the island. Merall did this and became a Toa, causing the Toa of Air to turn into a Turaga. He but was killed by some stampeding Rahi. Merall continued to defended the village, but had a strong urge to take revenge on the Legion. Nukani Later a Toa of Water named Nukani arrived on the island. Merall decided that now she had the chance to leave without endangering the Matoran. She left and headed back towards the Southern Chain Islands. Along the way she had to cross a Dark Hunter inhabited island. Dark Hunters This was the most treacherous part of her journey back. With the Dark Hunters increasing their activities, a Matoran offered to take her as far as the island, but no further for fear of their vessel was attacked. She crossed the island at night and had nearly finished her journey across when a Dark Hunter named Salamander attacked. She tried to crush him in a stone fist but he turned it to lava with his powers and sent it hurtling towards her. She just had time to make a wall of stone before the lava hit. This gave her time to run a short distance putting some ground between them. She would normally tried to take on the Dark Hunter but wanted to get of the island before any more arrived. She eventually managed to shake Salamander of the trail and stowed away on a ship leaving the island. Shortly after its departure she managed to overpower the two Dark Hunters on board and set of for the Southern Islands. Rahkshi Legion She returned to what was left of the Southern Islands. The Rahkshi had completely overrun the area. She saw them becoming more intelligent and watched there numbers grow. She was there when a large platoon of them left to invade Voya Nui. She later saw them return carrying, amongst other things, a Golden Kanohi Hau. She left the Southern Islands seeing no reason to remain. All hopes for revenge were crushed. She travelled to the next closest island The Southern Continent. The island had already suffered heavily at the hands of the Rahkshi. It was here that she started forming a resistance team to stop the Rahkshi advancing any further, though she new it was probably hopeless. Their attack quickly turned into a disaster and, while fleeing, she was believed to have been killed. Abilities and Traits Similarly to all other Po-Matoran, Merall would have possessed a minuscule degree of control over the Element of Stone, though she could not access Elemental Powers or utilize a Great Kanohi. Additionally, she was considerably stronger than most other types of Matoran and adopted a physical, blunt approach to problems. Upon becoming a Toa she was able to create, absorb and manipulate Stone. Additionally, she was granted the ability to use her Kanohi Nuva. Mask and Tools Merall wore Kaukau Nuva, a Great Mask of Water Breathing. This Kanohi enabled her to breathe underwater for an extended period of time which was useful since no Matoran or Toa of Stone could swim. This ability could also be extended to others. Originally, she wielded two Twin Axes, which she used to channel her elemental powers. Additionally, they could be attached to her feet to distribute her weight more evenly over unstable surfaces, such as sand or ice. However, she lost one of these weapons when she was chased by the Rahkshi. Appearances *Experiment Zone 1 Trivia This is one of the models that Vorred entered into a MOC competition in my blog posts. The models posted will be included in my upcoming series Chronicles of Orentorus. Category:Toa of Stone Category:Stone Category:Po-Matoran